The foundation of a home is critical to the integrity of the structure. That's the reason why foundation ventilation is critical. Unventilated foundations are subject to built-up moisture that can eventually lead to costly damage.
During the construction phase of present day brick-veneer structures, gaps called weep holes are purposely built into the lower layers of bricks in order to allow the wall to drain and ventilate. The unfortunate drawback of weep holes is that they may allow pests free access to the interior of the walls. Weep hole covers were developed to eliminate weep holes as a door to animals and bugs.
There can be a problem in existing structures that do not have covers for weep holes since it is difficult to fit existing covers into holes in existing structures.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a simple and effective means of providing weep hole covers that would be applicable to new construction as well as in existing structures.